The Truth
The Truth is the final quest in inFamous. Mission After destroying or activating the Ray Sphere, Kessler will call Cole informing him that he is waiting for him at the Staton Building. After making your way to the map marker a cut scene will occur and the battle will start. Kessler will first grab Cole and you need to tap X rapidly to try and get it to it’s designated spot on screen. It is impossible and Kessler will quickly overpower you. A life bar will appear at the bottom of the screen and you must give it everything you have. At the end Kessler informs you of his past (see Kessler's Final Message) Kessler’s attacks Kessler’s attacks are as follows: Lightning Pillar: The attack he'll use most. A two-handed horizontal lightning ray that will damage Cole. This attack can be either dodged or blocked with the Polarity Wall (however this does not recharge Cole). Kessler will utilize it in in quick successions of either three or five times, and then kneel on the ground for some time, resting. If he hits Cole, he will stop firing and utilize three Proximity Ball Lightning mines. Proximity Ball Lightning: Kessler deploys three orange lightning spheres that works as proximity mines. Shockwave: He will teleport next to you and blast you with a powerful kinetic wave that knocks you off of your feet AND takes away a small amount of health. Can be dodged. Ground Tremor: Kessler will punch the ground, causing a tremor that rushes through the area. Getting hit causes Cole’s health to lower. This attack can only be dodged by jumping over it. Multiply: He will make lightning-based copies of himself and if they get too near, they will kill Cole. They can easily be brought down by a simple Lightning Bolt. This is usually in tandem with a Ground Tremor. Grenade Bots Spawn: Not really an attack, but Kessler will summon three Grenade Bots to swarm at Cole. Taking these out first is advised before attacking Kessler. About half way through Zeke will appear and fire shots at Kessler, telling Cole to make a run for it. Kessler will throw him out of the crater and into a nearby parking lot, yelling "This doesn’t concern you, fat man!" How You Must Fight ﻿Combat roll the second the battle starts since he uses 3-5 Proximity Balls. Cole can take some slight damage if you're quick. There are wires that are to be considered unlimited power supplies. Use them when you need them and combat roll his attacks when recovering. When Kessler uses Lightning Pillar, quickly dodge all of them as if when you are hit, you are taken back to the Mission Start point. When you dodge them all, Kessler will rest to recharge. Use Megawatt Hammer as soon as he rests. These serve to be the strongest weapons that you can use on Kessler. They can do a fair amount of damage for each rocket. Recharge as soon as possible if he gets up or if you run out energy. At some points, he uses Shockwave.You can see when he uses it, when he makes a fast sprint he will use it, can be dodged. Again, when Kessler rests, this is your opportunity to give him some damage. When around half of his health is depleted, he will instantly use a Lightning Pillar attack. A button mash sequence comes in. Yu can't get to his face the first time, so don't even attempt to do it since it's impossible. Kessler will then say,"You're weak, all of this has been for nothing!" Zeke comes in and is blown away. Kessler will then do a Multiply attack, saying that his mother is a liar and that she says that Cole's a teacher. Jump over this and shoot the copies with Lightning Bolt. At some point, Kessler summons three Grenade Bots. Taking these annoying enemies out quickly is best recommended. When Kessler's health bar is empty, another button mash sequence occurs. However, THIS time you can move his hand without issues. When you succeed, Cole will then perform a powerful electric uppercut, sending Kessler flying back into the ground. Cole then uses Lightning Storm on him, yelling, "Die!" A cutscene is triggered here, showing Kessler's secrets. Then the credits come in. This next cutscene will depend on your Karma. Defeat Once Cole has emptied Kessler’s life bar, Kessler will grab Cole again. This time, Cole can fight back. If the player succeeds in winning this "button mashing sequence", Cole will electrify Kesslers face, knock him off the concrete elevation with a powerful, electric uppercut, and fire a Lightning Storm right at him while yelling "DIE!". Reward 1,000XP Hard Mode In hard Kessler will do Lighting Bolt in the rigth place if you run, thus can only be dodged by performing Barrel rolls, the easiest way to kill Kessler in Hard, be Evil as then Activating the Ray Sphere will make attacks more powerful,4 more battery cores that will be crucial. Grenade Bots are very annoying so take them out and also watch for Kessler Shockwave. To dodge a Shockwave watch Kessler do a slow sprint and then to a Super Sonic speed, at that time do a barrel roll. Dont try to use Ligthing Storm, Kessler will deflect it, use infamous upgraded Megawatt Hammer which its 6 mini rockets will deal more damage. Before doing the mission the player has two choices. 1. Be Good to concetrate in other missions, which will make it easier, but Kessler´s fight will be more hard. 2. Be Evil to concentrate on Kessler fight and Anything for Trish. Being Evil is the best way to do the game in Hard. Due that all benefits are for you. Trivia *This is one of the only main missions that clears a section of the city from enemies. Truth, The